The Internet of Things (IoT) allows for the internetworking of devices to exchange data among themselves to enable sophisticated functionality. For example, assistant devices configured for home automation can exchange data with other devices to allow for the control and automation of lighting, air conditioning systems, security, etc. Existing solutions require users to select individual devices, and ascribe settings to them one-by-one, potentially within a menu format.